


A Party, Pressure and a Pretty Warlock

by Radiant_And_Alone



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: And that's only maybe, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I hope, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Promise, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Wish me luck, light agnst, only light agnst I promise, this will be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiant_And_Alone/pseuds/Radiant_And_Alone
Summary: Alec isn't out when his sister drags him to a party put on by a pretty warlock. Friendship comes quickly to Magnus and Alec. And something more, but with their current situation, neither are in a position to do anything about it but it doesn't stop it developing.





	1. A Party Preamble

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shadowhunters fic. Sorry if the characterization is bad. Welcome to this journey with me!

Isabelle raced through his door beaming. “ALEC! I may or may not need a ‘date’ to the party, and guess what? I chose you!”

Alec groaned. Isabelle had been going on about this party for a week. ‘Oh Alec, it’s hosted by Magnus Bane.’ ‘It’s going to be amazing, oh what should I wear?’ She’d gotten an invitation from a downworlder she knew, why she needed him as a ‘date’ was beyond him. Why couldn’t she just ask Meliorn? He turned in his chair to face his sister. “Izzy, no. You know I don’t like parties. Why don’t you ask Meliorn?”

The grin on Izzy’s face faded a bit. “Uh, we’re going through a rocky bit right now. And you and I need to spend more time together anyway.“ 

Alec glared at her. “Izzy—” 

“it’ll be fun Alec, I promise. Who knows you might even meet someone cute.” 

Alec flushed slightly. He hadn’t yet told his sister that the only people he found ‘cute’ were guys. “Izzy, I don’t think I would even fit in there.” She’d probably be gone from his side in less than five minutes to dance with whatever cute person _she’d_ met and he’d be left lonely and awkward, a proper fish out of water.

“Oh Alec, but don’t you want to supervise me? Make sure nothing goes wrong? I’ll buy your coffee all next week if you come.” She stretched out her words in a plea.

“Fine” he sighed “If you extend that a week you can even decide what I wear. How about that?” She was probably going to do so anyway. Best to get all the free coffee he could. 

She squealed and hugged him. “I’m soooo excited.” As she wandered out the door he could hear her muttering under her breath about the party. Something about Magnus and a cute guy. 

 

It was Friday night and Alec was weirdly nervous. What if there _was_ a cute guy? What if girls flirted with him? A dozen more ‘What ifs’ tumbled around his head. What if, what if, what if—  
Izzy burst in wearing a short black dress and high heels, with her makeup already done. He was always astounded at how well she walked and ran in heels. They looked very unstable.

“Okay big bro, time to get you dressed up!”

He ended up in a black button up with a sweater over top, some torn black jeans and practical shoes. Izzy had tried her best to tame his hair but it was immediately ruined when he ran his hand through it. She sighed but decided against trying again so they headed out the door. 

 

His party was going well, all in all. Cat was here, so was Raph. Ragnor couldn’t make it unfortunately, but what can you do? The music was pumping, he had a drink in his hand and was covered in glitter. What better way to spend the night. He checked the time, soon he could stop greeting the party goers and have some fun himself. The door opened and there stood a shadowhunter. 

He sighed. “What does the Clave want? Can’t you see I’m busy?” He didn’t particularly want to miss out on this party because the clave wanted something.

The shadowhunter sighed. “I’m not here on clave business. I’m Isabelle Lightwood and I’ve got an invitation. I’m here with my brother.” She flashed her invitation and pulled someone into the doorway with her.

The boy was cute, pretty, if not wearing the best clothes. Magnus had found his project for the night: get this boy’s number, hopefully he’s not painfully straight.

He stretched out a ring adorned hand. “Magnus Bane, to whom do I owe the pleasure?”


	2. A Pretty Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes to the party. There he meets a very pretty Warlock (Who's apparently quite queer)

Alec stood near Isabelle, admiring the art around the door, as she talked to the host. He could hear loud music from inside the apartment

“I’m not here on clave business. I’m Isabelle Lightwood and I’ve got an invitation. I’m here with my brother.” She yanked him into the doorway with her. He looked up from his shoes and froze. There was a man standing there adorned with glitter and wearing a shiny black jacket and shirt. The man stretched out his hand.

“Magnus Bane, to whom do I owe the pleasure?”

“Uh—I’m—My name is Alec. Alec Lightwood.” 

Magnus Bane smiled and oh, he wears lipstick. And it looks good. “What can I get you Alec? Are you a beer or cocktail man?”

“Beer.” Alec managed to say. Isabelle slipped past them as Magnus waved his hand and conjured up Alec’s drink. Alec lifted up his hand to inspect the bottle.

“MillerCoors. Not spiked, promise.” Magnus purred.

“Should the fact you need to affirm that worry me?” Magnus just rolled his eyes and gestured to the interior of his loft. 

“Are you coming in? or do you preferring being out? I personally do.” Alec almost spat out his beer. Did this random stranger just come out to him? Looking up from his drink Alec saw that Magnus was smiling but not in a joking kind of way. Oh god, he’s definitely queer. And good-looking. Alec walked through the door and into the main room, getting a good look at the lavish apartment beyond. Full with people dancing and wearing glittery and outrageous outfits. The music was louder than it was a moment before, not helped by his perception rune. He winced. 

“How do you hear anything inside here?” He felt like he had to shout to convey anything to Magnus. Magnus just smiled.

“Too loud for you shadowhunter?” Magnus waved his hands in a complicated gesture and the music suddenly became a lot quieter. “I hope you’re not planning on dancing. I’ve cast a spell so that you can’t hear the music as much.” Alec practically sighed with relief.

“Thank you.” 

“Anything for my esteemed guest.” Magnus winked. Alec flushed. Then the door opened to reveal more guests. Magnus glanced towards the door. “Excuse me Alexander, I must go greet my guests.”

 

As Magnus headed towards the door he cursed the unfortunate timing of these guests. Just when he had been able to start actually talking (or flirting) these people arrive. He glanced back over his shoulder to see if Alec had stayed in the same place but where he had been was an empty spot.

 

Magnus left to go greet his guests, leaving Alec all alone in a sea of people way more comfortable than him. Perhaps that was Izzy he could see across the room but he couldn’t be sure. So instead of trying to fight his way across the room he decided to implement his usual strategy for parties: find a room, or quiet corner, or wall to stay for the duration of the party until Izzy found him. He soon found himself a room with less people in it, partially cut off from the rest of the apartment and sat down on one of the plush chairs. 

All around him were people in glittery outfits and undoubtedly precious artifacts. And a cat bowl. With an small cat beside it. Brilliant. Alec knelt down next to the cat and stretched out his hand. The cat practically started to purr immediately as Alec then began patting it. The collar around its neck proclaimed its name to be ‘Chairman Meow’. Soon enough the cat was curled up on his lap, covering his jeans with cat fur.

 

Eventually Magnus decided that he’d spent long enough at the door greeting guests and anyone who turned up now was late enough that they shouldn’t expect him to be there. Now to finally carry on with his task: befriending and romancing that pretty shadowhunter Alec. It took him about 10 mintues to find him, in a quieter side room. Magnus leaned against the wall that separated the room from most of the party and smiled. Alec was sitting cross legged on the floor with Chairman Meow sitting contentedly on his lap. They looked adorable together. Magnus moved over and sat down opposite Alec.

“I see you’ve found my cat.” Alec looked up in surprise, a smile plastered over his face and his hands continuously running over Chairman Meow’s fur.

“Yeah, I’ve always been good with animals. And this cat is decidedly more interesting than the rest of the party right now.” Magnus smiled and scooted closer until they’re knees were touching and reached out to pat the cat. 

 

Alec had never been this close to a guy before. He’d trained with Jace but this was so much more personal. Especially not with a guy this beautiful. He could count Magnus’s eye lashes. Alec’s incessant patting of the cat faltered slightly as he came to terms with where he was. Centimeters away from a very pretty, queer guy, who he definitely found attractive. Magnus looked up.

“I’m sure many people here would disagree with you.” 

“Would you?” Alec couldn’t bring himself to look Magnus in the eye but he could see Magnus’s smile.

“Right now, I think the cat is better. Or maybe it’s just the company.” Alec flushed. Was Magnus flirting with him? It seemed to be his base state rather than something directed at Alec. Yes, that makes more sense. Alec was an unattractive shadowhunter, Magnus was a supremely attractive warlock. 

“I’d say so.” Alec winced the moment the words left his mouth. He sounded so awkward

 

 _Oh wow, he loves cats plus he’s nice._ Magnus stayed there for an hour, patting Chairman Meow and talking to Alec until their little bubble was broken by someone tapping Magnus on the shoulder. He look up and over his shoulder to see Catarina standing there with a serious look on her face. 

“Magus, you’re needed.”

“What, where?” He stood up.

“A dead warlock has been found, down by the Hudson. Their warlock mark gone.”

 _Shit._

“Give me a minute Cat, I’ll meet you at the door.” He turned around, looking back at Alec. “Sorry, I really have to go. But, here’s my phone number, call me whenever.” With that, he strode off towards the door. Cat was waiting for him, a portal already summoned beside her.

“Who was that, Magnus?”

“No one. Just some guy I met.”

“Sure. Just some guy who can keep you away from a party for over an hour. Now, we really must be going.” She pulled him into the portal.

 

Alec was left sitting with a piece of paper in one hand (with Magnus’s number in it, wow) and a cat in his lap. His ears were suddenly bombarded with sound, Magnus’s spell from earlier had worn off. He nudged the cat off his lap, to it’s chagrin then pulled out his phone and called Izzy. She picked up on around the third ring. 

“ALEC!”

“IZZY! Where are you! I think we are needed back at the institute! Meet me in 5 at the door!” He had to shout to make himself heard over the music.

“Okay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK, after who knows how long. I have the rest of the chapters planned but no idea how quickly I'll write those. Probably won't be in the next two weeks as I have a lot of school work. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought!


	3. Perish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec just started to get on but with one warlock dead on the streets of New York their problems only just start to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHA I published another chapter (not BETAed but we'll see) not too long after the other!!! Enjoy!

As they strode into the Institute Izzy ran off to change but Alec went straight to the hall. He took three steps in before Raj saw him and beckoned him over. 

“Alec, there’s been an attack. A warlock killed down by the Hudson. We think maybe demons.” 

_Demons, Raj? Do you not know the warlock had their warlock mark removed? That isn’t something demons do._

“Damn. I’ll take a team out to investigate.” Various shadowhunters rushed around the room, gathering information on the possible identities of the warlock and location. He spotted Izzy walking in wearing demon-hunting gear.

“Teresa, John, Janice, Lucian and Izzy. We’re going to go investigate the warlock death.” He received five nods in return then they all headed towards the weapon room. As he heads off Izzy falls in step beside him.

“Warlock death? Alec, what’s going on?”

“A warlock was found dead by the Hudson River with their warlock mark gone. Raj thinks it was a demon attack, but what kind of demon can overpower a warlock and takes their warlock mark.” Izzy was silent beside him. 

 

They tumbled out of the car beside Hudson River Park. The night sky was clear but few stars were visible. Beside him, Izzy swore at the cold 35°F air. They fanned out to search the park. Within ten minutes Janice gave a shout. 

“Warlock’s body is over here! She’s missing her warlock mark too!”

Alec was the last person to arrive at the body. The warlock was lying there, arms by sides, stabbed through the chest. The removal of the warlock mark had left two bloody stumps on her forehead. However, her eyes were closed as if someone had taken the time to do so. _Right, Magnus and the blue warlock had come to investigate._

“Raj didn’t say the warlock mark had been taken and that stab wound doesn’t look much like a demon attack.” John said. Teresa pulled out the meter they used for measuring demonic activity and crouched by the body.

“Nothing. No demons have been near this spot or body in the past twenty-four hours.” She looked up at Alec. “What are we going to do with the body?”

“We’ll take it back to the institute and give it to his friends when we find her identity.” Teresa nodded and gestured for Lucian to help her. Together they picked up the body.

 

Back at the Institute, the warlock was identified as Aroha Henare, the high warlock of the North Island of New Zealand had come over to America and was staying in New York for July. Her warlock mark, antlers like that of a deer, had been sliced off messily leaving ugly stumps on her forehead. On the slab in the white room, her body looked pale and lifeless, everyone did on that slab. Alec turned away. 

“Izzy, can you get started on autopsy? We’ll need a report as soon as possible. Everyone else can you please head over to the hall for debriefing.” Alec was the last to leave the room. He nodded at his sister as he left. 

 

“…. So we brought her body back here for identification.” Alec stood at the right hand of his father, Robert, the rest of his team stood around the table. “It can't have been a demon attack as there were no demonic readings, her marks were taken, and the kill was too clean. That means we need to find someone who is powerful enough to take down a high warlock or was trusted enough for her to have her guard down.”

“Who is responsible for the body?”

“I’ll contact Magnus Bane who is an acquaintance of hers to take the body to New Zealand once the autopsy is finished.” His father nodded.

“Meeting dismissed. Thank you, team. Alec go make that call, Isabelle should be finished soon.”


	4. Potter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The possible friendship between our Protagonist and his Prince is explored. Complete with potter, popcorn, and a pretty sleepy Alec.

Alec turned his phone over in his hands, beside him lay the piece of paper with Magnus’ number on it. _Is 11:30 too late to call? Yeah, it probably is. I’ll call him tomorrow._ As Alec got ready for bed and lay awake in bed, the only thing on his mind was a pretty warlock and his party.

He woke up to his phone vibrating on the table beside him. For one blissful moment, it was a morning of a random day with no responsibilities. A day for himself. Then he remembered the warlock murder last night, and the party and it’s Saturday morning and he has to call Magnus. _But I can do that later, once I’ve woken up and showered and eaten, right? Yeah._ He groaned and shoved off his covers, shivering at the sudden exposure to the cold. _God, I hate winter here. Can’t we at least get heating?_

He’d showered, eaten, dressed. There was no reason to put off the call to Magnus, why was he doing so anyway. _He’s attractive and flirty and I’m everything he isn’t._  
But he gave me his number, he didn’t have to do that right?  
Just call him already Alec.   
He typed Magnus’ number into his phone and saved him as a contact. He pressed call. 

“Who is awake at the ungodly hour of 9 am?” Magnus’ voice sounded kind of bleary.

“Oh! Did I wake you up? I’m sorry, It’s Alec. I’m really sorry for having woken you up, I just, something came up and I was told to call you and tell you and—”

“Alexander, you didn’t wake me up. I did wake up about ten minutes ago but why do you need to call?”

“Well, you know about that murdered warlock?”

“Aroha. Yes, I saw her corpse yesterday. Would have removed it from that area but I assumed shadowhunters would come looking.”

“Well, yeah we did. Um, we finished her autopsy and everything but we need a friend or family member to take her body and since she is a high warlock we assumed she is—was staying with you.”

“You are correct. I’ll come and look after the body. Don’t worry.”

Alec took a deep breath before launching into his next sentence.  
“So, um, last night was, uh, I enjoyed it. It was good.” He could hear Magnus giggle a bit on the other end.

“I enjoyed it too, Alexander.”

“I don’t really meet people outside the institute but I was wondering if you wanted to, I dunno, meet up again?” Alec was dying from embarrassment. It sounded like he was asking Magnus out, but he just wanted a friend. _Yeah, a friend would be good._

“Oh. Yeah, that’d be good. How about you, uh, drop by tonight at like 6?” 

“Cool. Sounds good. See you later I guess.” Alec winced as he pressed ‘hang up’. _I was so awkward. Ugh._

 

“Cat, Help.”

“Now Magnus, why are you calling _me_ for help? That’s uncommon.” Magnus could hear the chatter of people in the background. “I’m just ending my shift so good timing.”

“A cute guy is coming over tonight and I’m kind of panicking. I don’t know what to wear. I barely know him but he seems so nice.” On the other side, Catarina could practically hear him pout. “Cat, help, please.”

“Magnus, whatever you wear will be fine, but I’ll come over anyway. OH! Is this ‘just some guy’ you met at a party last night?” Magnus groaned.

“Fine, he is being promoted from ‘just some guy’ to ‘a cute guy’. Happy?” Cat laughed.

“Good talk Magnus. Be there soon.” She hung up, leaving Magnus staring at his closet. Alec was arriving in an hour and he hadn’t even started on makeup.

 

He ended up wearing a black jacket with silver patterns, a black shirt, blue pants and some great black boots. As well as jewellery and makeup, of course. Alec turned up 10 minutes late, during which Magnus panicked. _Why is he late? Did he decide to cancel without calling?_ It was, however only because he ‘had to help Izzy finish her report on the mission because he couldn’t just leave her while she was panicking.’

“That’s a very Hufflepuff thing to do Alexander” He beckoned for Alec to come in. “But what should we do? Watch a movie, or just talk?” Alec took a step inside but looked very confused.

“What’s a Hufflepuff?” Magnus whipped around, hand on chest. 

In a deeply outraged voice, he said, “You don’t know Harry Potter?” Alec just looked more confused and shook his head. A smile spread across Magnus’ face.

“I know what we’re doing tonight.”

 

Magnus escorted Alec into a room with a couch opposite a large screen. Alec sat in the middle of the couch as Magnus pulled out a stack of DVDs and conjured up some popcorn. With a bowl of popcorn in his hands, Magnus turned to Alec and smiled.

“Are you ready to watch Harry Potter!” Magnus plops down beside him and, with a wave of his hand, the movie starts.

 

“Wait so the safest place they could think to put him was on the doorstep of some random people. Not even an orphanage? Or care for him themselves?”

“Shhhh Alec, just watch and enjoy. Oh, and pass the popcorn.”

“….no” Alec shifted the bowl further to his left side, away from Magnus.

“Please….”

“Nope.” Suddenly Magnus stretched across Alec’s lap and lay down, grabbing a handful of popcorn. He shifted slightly so he could see the screen better.

 

“…Are you going to move? Or are you just gonna lie _on my lap_ the whole movie?” Alec wasn’t certain he could handle Magnus lying on his lap for two hours.

“I don’t see why not. Now shhhhh, you’re gonna miss a brilliant part.” On screen, the large man with a beard proclaimed that ‘You’re a wizard, Harry.’

 

“Oh, now that’s stupid. Why don’t you just tell McGonagall? That would work so much better than GOING DOWN BY YOURSELVES.”

“I understand your point Alec, …but plot.” Alec harrumphed but shut up.

 

Once the second movie was drawing to a close, Alec was yawning and the sofa was very comfortable. Magnus finally sat up from where he’d stretched himself over Alec. He watched as Alec yawned and stretched, his nose scrunched up adorably. 

“I should—” Alec was interrupted by a yawn. “I should go home, I’m kinda tired. Long day, you know.” His words were a little slurred and stretched. He rubbed at one of his eyes. Magnus looked on, unimpressed.

“Kinda tired? You’re going to literally fall asleep as you walk home. I can’t let you do that.” Alec made a noise of protest and made to speak, but was yet again interrupted by a yawn.

“Evidence A. Listen, you can either stay the night or I can portal you back.” Alec made a face of disgust at the mention of a portal.

“Portals are yucky.” Magnus quirked an eyebrow but smiled.

“Okay, you’re staying here then. To the guest bedroom you go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! for a chapter. I swear I'll write the next one quicker. Comments help with that, motivation is very good.


	5. Potter Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up in Magnus's guest room, surprisingly he stays!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who updated at a decent time after the last chapter was posted! WOOOOOO! Enjoy

Alec woke up in a bed that was much softer than it should be. No bed he’s ever had has been this soft, or warm. He turned his head on the also supremely soft pillow and opened his eyes. Sunlight was trying to creep around the edges of some dark curtains and the clock on a bedside table informed him the time was 7:33 am. He didn’t want to get out of this bed but he pushed off the covers anyway. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants that were definitely not his and his shirt was not in sight. 

When he’d had a proper (and unsuccessful) look for his shirt and pants, he ventured out the door and into Magnus’s apartment. Magnus was up already, not as dressed up as he usually was. 

“Good morning Magnus,” He said, his voice still a little bleary from sleep, “Do you by chance have my shirt, and pants?” Magnus turned around and hesitated a bit before saying.

“I do, I’ll go get them now, the dryer should be done by now. But what do you want for breakfast? Croissants from Paris? Dim Sum from China?” 

“I could make pancakes, I’ve got time, it’s a Sunday.” Magnus smiled, taken back.

“Go ahead. Everything you need should be in the kitchen. I’ll go get your stuff.” Then Magnus disappeared around a corner. Alec moved towards the kitchen and pulled out his phone.

>   
>  To: Izzy <3, 7:41 am  
>  Don’t worry, spent the night with a friend. Be back at around 10 or 11  
> 

As he started to get the ingredients ready, his phone buzzed.

> From: Izzy <3, 7:45 am  
>  A friend? Since when do you have one of those in New York
> 
> WAIT! Is it someone you met at the party!! OMG
> 
> Hope you had a ….good night last night ;) 

Before he could reply, Magnus returned with his clothes. He dumped them on the counter.

“Here’s your clothes, warm from the dryer. How’re the pancakes going?” Alec looked up at Magnus as he cracked an egg into a bowl. He smiled.

“Great, the equipment you have is way better than the Institutes’. Wish I could use stuff like this more often. At the Institute, half the measuring cups have been melted by Izzy.”

“You like to cook? I had no idea Shadowhunters actually had hobbies outside of fighting and training.”

“Jace doesn’t, apart from maybe flirting.” Magnus laughs at that and Alec thinks perhaps he’d like to hear that more often. They continue talking while Alec cooks the pancakes. But after he’s flipped a few pancakes, Magnus slips off his stool by the bench and comes over to Alec.

“Can I try?”

“Okay, what you do is move the pan three times. On one and two you shift the pancake, making sure it will come out of the pan. And on _three_ , you flick.” Alec demonstrates then hands the pan to Magnus, who is standing quite close to him. “You got this.” Magnus tries but the pancake just folds in the middle. 

“It can take some practice.” Alec pours the batter in and they both wait in silence for it to cook. All Alec can think about is how close Magnus is standing to him. And how he still hasn’t put his shirt on because he was in the middle of making pancakes. As soon as the pancake is cooked Alec grabs it and demonstrates again then passes the pan to Magnus. He tries again, the pancake leaves the pan this time but doesn’t flip.

“We’ve got enough batter for one more pancake, third time lucky.” This time when Alec hands Magnus the pan, Magnus has a devious smile. He flipped the pan and the pancake shot up and remained there, spinning in the air. Alec made a noise of protest.

“That doesn’t count, you’re using magic.” Magnus just smiled. “Okay, I’m going to get dressed, can you set the table?” Magnus brought the spinning pancake back down into the pan. 

“Okay. What do you want on them, chocolate? Berries? Maple syrup? Cream?” As Alec disappeared into the bathroom he replied.

“All of the above.” Magnus laughs at that.

 

When Alec was dressed, he left the bathroom to find Magnus sitting at his kitchen island upon which were pancakes and many, many toppings. With the morning sun streaming in through the loft windows, Magnus was surrounded by a halo of light. 

“You said all of the above so…” Magnus gestured at the various toppings arranged on the island.

“That’s more toppings than I’ve seen in my life.” He smiled, “Guess we’ll just have to try them all.”

“That sounds like a challenge Alexander.”

Alec sat down on the stool next to Magnus and pulled a pancake onto his plate. “It is.”

 

“And now, for my 6th pancake: Peanut butter, cream, blueberries, and maple syrup!” Magnus gestured dramatically at the slightly over-loaded pancake on his plate. Alec laughed at Magnus’s over-the-top commentary and gestures.

“You know, you could just eat pancakes without commentating on it like it's sports like a normal person,” Alec said playfully

“I resent that you suggest I could be ‘normal’, I am High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, not a plain shadowhunter. I make for a much more interesting breakfast companion.” 

“….Is it a good pancake?” Magnus beamed at him.

“Delicious, scrumptious, amazing!” Alec just laughed

“It’s terrible isn’t it?” There was a pause.

“It, uh, could have done without the blueberries. But every other part is amazing.”

“Sure, Magnus, sure.”

 

“Okay Magnus, it’s been a great time but I told my sister I’d be back by 11 and I don’t want her to worry.” It was 10:30 am and they’d finished pancakes ages ago. They’d just now finished playing the Game of Life because Magnus was horrified at ‘Alec’s lack of knowledge of any classic entertainment.’

“Okay. But you’re coming back and we’re gonna finish the rest of Harry Potter.” Alec laughed.

“I wouldn’t dream of missing out on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get that staying instead of leaving like he does in the TV show may be a tiny bit out of character, but I wanted fluff before the plot really kicks in. Also, do you guys want this chapter from the viewpoint of Magnus? Comment below!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, It motivates me, and lets me know what you want/expect/predict. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
